rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рапунцельтопия
Рапунцельтопия (англ. Rapunzeltopia) — девятнадцатый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 21 апреля 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = Рапунцель просыпается и обнаруживает себя в Короне с короткими коричневыми волосами и, казалось бы, идеальной жизнью, как будто все события с чёрными камнями и Вэрианом никогда не происходили. |-| Оригинал = Rapunzel wakes up and finds herself in Corona with short brown hair and a seemingly perfect life, as if all the events of the black rocks and Varian never happened. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель снова с короткими волосами Рапунцель просыпается после очередного дня в доме вчерашнего завтра и обнаруживает, что она вновь оказалась в Короне. Пришедшие разбудить девушку Кассандра и Юджин говорят ей о том, что скоро состоится её коронация и ей надо подготовиться к ней. Рапунцель начинает расспрашивать их о том, как они очутились в Короне и куда делись её длинные волосы. Друзья принцессы в ответ на это заявляют, что у неё слишком бурное воображение и ей просто приснилось всё это. 200px|thumb|right|Две Рапунцель Рапунцель решает пройтись по дворцу и встречает абсолютно счастливых и беззаботных людей, однако вскоре она натыкается на собственную копию, которая начинает говорить ей о том, что она находится в глубоком сне из-за действия тёмного заклинания Мэттью и если она не найдет чёрные камни, то никогда не сможет проснуться и будет заперта в этом несуществующем подсознательном мире иллюзий. 200px|thumb|left|Голос зовёт Кассандру В это время Юджин, Лэнс и Кассандра в настоящем мире замечают исчезновение Рапунцель и отправляются на её поиски. Для ускорения процесса они решают разделиться: Юджин идет вместе со своим лучшим другом, а Кассандра уходит одна. Через некоторое время Кассандра неожиданно слышит голос, который зовет её к открытой двери. Девушка заходит в комнату за этой дверью, после чего она резко захлопывается и Кассандра остаётся взаперти. 200px|thumb|right|Мэттью в своем истинном обличие Отправившиеся в другую часть здания Юджин и Лэнс натыкаются на закрытую дверь с ручкой в виде головы Зана Тири. Они выламывают её и обнаруживают за ней спящую Рапунцель и Мэттью, который при помощи волшебного посоха связывает друзей прочной лозой, после чего превращается в странное существо зелёного цвета и заявляет, что его на самом деле зовут Тромус и он — слуга Зана Тири, которому для освобождения нужна сила солнечной капли. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель не принимает идеальный мир Тем временем Рапунцель в своём сне наслаждается идеальной жизнью и даже принимает предложение Юджина сыграть свадьбу, хотя её копия убеждала не делать это. Вскоре начинается коронация, во время которой копия принцессы говорит о том, что если она оденет корону, то она окончательно примет этот мир и никогда не проснется. Рапунцель начинает осознавать, что в мире всё действительно не может быть так легко и идеально как в этом сне, после чего она выбрасывает свою корону. 200px|thumb|right|Рапунцель и Матушка Готель Неожиданно во сне появляется Тромус, который пытается остановить её и превращает идеальный мир в худший кошмар принцессы, в котором Кассандра обвиняет её в произошедшем в Великом дереве, Паскаль становится огромным монстром, а сама Рапунцель оказывается заперта в своей башне вместе с Матушкой Готель. Готель говорит ей о том, что она попала в ловушку собственного разума, после чего принцесса понимает, что она может контролировать этот мир. Она переносит себя к чёрным камням и прикасается к ним, после чего сразу же просыпается. 200px|thumb|left|Разрушение «Дома вчерашнего завтра» После пробуждения Рапунцель Юджин, Паскаль и Лэнс освобождаются, а «Дом вчерашнего завтра» начинает разрушаться и превращаться в песок. Тромус говорит о том, что это ещё не конец, после чего вслед за зданием превращается в кучку песка. Друзья убегают на улицу, где они встречают Коротышку, Максимуса и Фиделлу. Неожиданно на месте дома образуется дверь, из-за которой выходит Кассандра. Рапунцель радостно обнимает её, после чего друзья продолжают свою путешествие по пути из чёрных камней... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Мэттью * Юджин Фицерберт Второстепенные персонажи * Кассандра * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Паскаль * Король Фредерик * Королева Арианна * Старуха Краули * Пит * Стэн * Леди Кейн * Священник * Матушка Готель * Коротышка * Максимус * Фиделла Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона